


Whodunit

by Baekhyun_and_I



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhyun_and_I/pseuds/Baekhyun_and_I
Summary: Someone has destroyed the Principal’s new office, that was almost complete. Luckily, Detective Byun Baekhyun is on the case. He already has 11 suspects. Unfortunately, two of those suspects are his best friend, Oh Sehun, and his crush, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun must find out whodunit before the VP Kim decides to expell Chanyeol. Because the school’s security cameras show that he was at school, around the time of the incident. She gives him two weeks to solve the case.Who could it be? The school’s “sweetheart” Kim Jongdae? Dance team captain, Kim Jongin? His boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo? The fragile, shy Lay? Nice boy, Luhan? School President, Kim Joonmyun? Panda lover, Tao? Troublemaker, Kim Minseok? Or the new kid, Kris?Read to found out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this chapter seems short. I'll make sure that chapters in the future can be much longer. Anyway, Enjoy!

In the middle of the night, a masked figure is walking up to a building with the name of “SM High School”. They look not too tall, but not too short either.

They walk around the left-back side of the school. There, is the fuse box, which the hidden person cuts off, cutting off security cameras too. Then, the veiled walks into the school like it was nothing. They head down through the long and short halls of the high school.

Finally, they reach a construction site, which appears to be the new office for the principal that is almost complete. They observe the area for something. Something to destroy this near complete project. The hidden heads over to a bulldozer, turns it on, and drives towards the almost finished office.

  
~

It was early as 6:00am in the morning as Principal Lee had just parked his car at the school’s parking lot. He was a tall man with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a tan suit. He usually comes at 6:30am, but he received a call earlier, from the security company. They told him someone had turned off the school’s security cameras last night.

As he enters the school, he notices nothing seems out of order. That’s until he reaches his supposed to be office. He opens the door; his eyes widen in surprise to see that the entire office has been destroy and in pieces. Debris was everywhere on the ground.

He then freaked out. His freak-out was quite like a three-years-old tantrum.

“Oh my gosh!” he shouted as he looked upon the destroyed office, “Who could have done this?” he continues.

Vice Principal Kim has just entered the school. She walks down the hall to where Principal Lee is. He’s petrified. VP Kim gasps at the now gone office. She then slaps Principal Lee in the face to get him back to reality.

“Awwwww!” he shouted as he put his hand on his left cheek.

“You need to snap out of it” she said in an annoying voice. “Whoever has done this need to be punish, it was probably a student” she said sternly.

“A month of detention” he said, trying to stay focus.

“A month of detention isn’t enough, this student needs to be expelled” she said in exasperated voice.

“Expelled? Isn’t that too hard on the kid?” he said frighten by VP Kim current mood.

“Look at your office” said VP Kim pointing to the destroy building.

“There is no office” he said depressed.

“Exactly, that’s why we need to expel the student that did this before there is no school” said VP Kim, firmly.

“But how are we going to figure out who did this” asked Principal Lee as he and VP Kim walk back into the school halls.

“I know a young boy who can solve this” with her finger tapping on her cheek, “Baekhyun, Detective Byun Baekhyun” she finished with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Baekhyun, his bestie, Oh Sehun, and crush, Park Chanyeol will all be featured in the next chapter.


End file.
